


Winter Nights and Cold Debts

by Hunter724



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Development, Debauchery, Dom/sub, F/M, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Inspired by The Witcher, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter724/pseuds/Hunter724
Summary: A young woman's desperate travels are plagued by a terror that grips her like the rigid grip of a winter's night. One night as she huddles by a fire taking refuge from the elements she is attacked by a dangerous beast. Luckily, the beast is slain by a famous monster slayer : the Witcher Geralt of Rivia. Penniless and destitute how will Anna repay her savior?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Winter Nights and Cold Debts

A log shifted in the flames gently encouraging thousands of dancing embers to rise into the night. She edged closer to the fire's warmth feeling some of the chill in her bones fade, but it failed to ease the ragged rise and fall of her chest. She was alone, alone and terrified. The forest was her sole companion and it rose all around her terrible and wild. Every gap that might have allowed some of the moon's light was filtered by the boughs and leafy branches of ancient gnarled trees. She gazed at the old decayed trunks of the oldest trees, the ones that had lost the fight and accepted deaths gentle embrace. A low guttural howl interrupted her thoughts and roused her from her terrified half-slumber. She cursed her stupidity and doused her fire and ran quickly to the cover of some nearby bushes. Days of traveling alone had exhausted her and she’d hoped the fire wouldn't attract any attention. A naïve hope. 

* 

It was starving. A long winter with meager pickings had left it weak. Another week would mean death. Its existence had become simple; The manticore lived solely to kill. It picked at the remnants of the old campfire and caught the scent of her. She was close. It gazed around the clearing salvia dripping from its razor teeth. It stopped and faced the bushes where she hid motionless and gave a low rumble of ecstasy. The manticore knew how to approach her and strike and lacerate so there would be no escape, the euphoria that would follow the tasted of hot blood, it would live through another winter. It approached slowly savoring the anticipation. The girl began to scream. 

* 

The Witcher darted towards her, drawing his sword mid-leap. The manticore twisted with extraordinary agility and slashed the air where he’d been but a moment before. If not for his Witcher agility he would have lost a leg. He sprang and fell on the monster in a viscous assault. A quick slash severed a wing and a twist and a hack maimed a leg. He followed with a quick reverse cut that pierced the manticore’s side and it fell in a grotesque heap on the forested floor. It roared in furious confusion but the Witcher silenced it with a quick slash to the neck. The monster was dead. 

The girl approached him as he kneeled examining the beasts broken body. She wept and shook but otherwise seemed unharmed. 

‘T-thank you ‘she stammered meekly as the tears continued to wet her young face. ‘Praise Merciful Melitele, what is your name?’ 

The Witcher eyed her coldly, ‘Geralt’. He turned and continued his examination of the beast. ‘But we’re nowhere near the temple of Melitele and I am all that stood between you and the manticore which until very recently looked as though it might fill my purse for the next span or two’. 

He stood and kicked at the bloodied carcass that lay between them. 

‘Now I’ll be lucky to fetch a few coppers for this bloody mess. What’s your name girl?’ 

‘A-Anna’ . She tried desperately to stop the shaking that was overwhelming her. 

‘Anna relight the fire and prepare us a meal, 'he said quietly as he reached into his travel sacks and pulled out a meager cut of meat, and a collection of sorry vegetables. ‘Do it quickly’. 

* 

A short while later Geralt lay by a fire watching Anna as she rocked monotonously back and forth with the ragged rise and fall of her chest. She hadn’t said a word in hours. Dinner had been a simple stew and she had eaten only after being prompted. Now he examined her more closely. She was young, in her seventeenth year he guessed. Her flaxen hair fell framing an attractive narrow face and round breasts. She was dressed in simple traveling clothes that looked as though she’d been on the road for a long time. He had known her type : young girls with little to no means faced with either taking to the roads or the whore houses. Most wisely chose the latter. 

She turned and caught his gaze and a hunger burst forth inside him. Geralt rose and approached where she sat by the flames. ‘How much coin do you have?’ he asked slowly. 

Her rocking stopped and she stared up into the Witcher's cold feline eyes. ‘Seven copper pennies and an iron jax ‘ she said quietly. 

‘Seven pennies and a jax,’he muttered angrily. ‘Not even enough to resharpen my sword in the next town over. Girl, you owe me 50 florens and you're going to have to settle this debt’. He said this last bit while looking the girl over knowingly. 

‘B-but I don’t....,’she trailed off as she gazed up into his eyes and a heavy understanding washed over her. She glanced around hoping to find an alternative or an escape route but when her eyes refocused on the image of the white haired Witcher lit against the night by the flashing blaze of the fire his hand was on the knife and she knew there was no alternative. ‘One night’. She had intended for the words to sound strong, but they rang out as the hollow pleading of a teenage girl. 

Geralt grabbed her long flaxen hair and pulled her into a kneeling position by the warmth of the fire. Anna’s heart was racing impetuously as her fingers found the buttons on the waist of his pants and pulled them open. 

Geralt’s erect cock sprung out hard and thick and struck her face sending waves of humiliation washing over her . Geralt reached down and held her head firmly. 

'Open your mouth'. 

She hesitated then did as she was told and opened her mouth as Geralt's long member pushed its way through her soft delicate lips. She was inexperienced but his firm hand on the back of her head guided her as she began to work her tongue along the length of the shaft. Geralt pushed deeper into the wetness of her mouth, deeper and deeper, until she felt his cock push against the back of her throat and her nose pressed against his coarse white pubic hairs. 

Geralt moaned in pleasure and began to thrust faster into the young girl's mouth. Panic overtook her as he pushed deep into her mouth and she struggled to breathe. His salty taste was all she knew as tears began to stream down her reddening cheeks. What seemed like an eternity ended as the pressure on the back of her head and he and his cock slid nearly completely out of her mouth. Anna began to swirl her tongue over the head drawing moans from the Witcher hoping to satisfy and deter him from using her roughly. His breathing grew heavier as her tongue swirled in unison with the gently bobbing of her head as her soft lips ran the length of the of the Witcher's cock. His head fell back as he her warm lips kissed the swelling bulbous head and pushed down the shaft as if mimicking the tight wetness of her cunt. Its massive girth forced her jaw open and he began to push deeper and deeper into the tunnel of her moist mouth sending a fresh wave of panic over her. Salvia began to run down her chin and nose as his cock triggered her inexperienced gag reflex. Geralt growled and shuddered as he reached his limits, she felt his member twitch in her throat and shoot waves of salty cum directly into her stomach. 

He slid his cock out of her mouth and looked down at her appreciatively. Her tear-streaked face stared back at him defeated. 

'A-are we done?' 

Geralt answered with a hoarse laugh and reached down and dragged her to her feet. He reached a hand down to her rough travel pants and began to fumble with the laces. His hand slid between her legs and he began to rock his fingers against her gushing, wet cunt. She released a heavy sigh and began to shake beneath the Witcher's nimble hands. 

'Oh, you love it don't you? 

She gave no response but the continued trembling beneath his rocking fingers . 

'Whore, say it,' his finger began to slide in and out faster and his thumb moved quickly massaging her swollen clit. 'Say you want it' 

'Please....' 

Geralt's hand withdrew and her violent shaking ceased. 

'Please what?' 

Her trousers lay around her ankles and her face was smeared with salvia and cum. Anna flushed a deep crimson and stared down at the floor. 

'Please... Please fuck me'. 

Geralt approached her . His rough hands found her shirt and ripped it exposing her soft perky breasts to the night chill. He reached a hand to each hard nipple and twisted . 

'Repeat after me,' he growled. 'Fuck me, Geralt'. 

She stared at him timidly and winced as he twisted her nipples cruelly. 

''Fuck me Geralt, please I'm begging you', she whispered hoarsely. 

'Bend over' 

Anna rid herself of the trousers that hung around her ankles and did as he commanded. He pushed her up against the rough bark of a nearby tree and bit at her soft neck. she dripped with eager anticipation. She hadn't known it but she craved it after all these months travelling alone. He reached a finger into her soaking pussy and played for a moment. She felt his hard cock press against her then he pushed slowly into her tight wetness. 

'Ahhh.... Fuck!' Anna cried out as Geralt began to hammer away at her dripping cunt. Each thrust sent waves of sharp pleasure radiating through her and the Witcher showed no sign of tiring. He ploughed with a vigor unmatched by any man she'd ever known and when she glanced over her shoulder his feline eyes danced in enjoyment. 

'Your tight alright', he muttered as he reached a hand around her face and stuck his fingers into her mouth. They tasted dirty , a mixture of dirt, horse and sweat that any traveler knew to be the flavors of the road. 

'That's right whore, nice and wet ' 

Anna suckled on the fingers in her mouth sending salvia dripping down onto her bouncing tits that swayed with each of Geralt's thrusts. She knew she was a mess, but that thought was pushed far into the corner of her mind as Geralt used her like a bitch in heat pounding away at her soaking pussy and sending into her into a daze of euphoric pleasure. 

'Good girl ', he whispered and removed his fingers from her mouth. She felt his fingers reach down and begin to circle her tight virgin asshole. Panic began to overtake her again but before she could protest he pushed a finger inside , then two, and began to finger fuck her ass in unison with her pussy. It was too much for her and the trembling in her legs gave away to full body convulsions as a powerful orgasm overwhelmed her. 

'I knew you loved it whore', he whispered in her ear and turning her a dark burning crimson. What could she say? 

Geralt stopped for just long enough to reposition his cock from her pussy to the inviting entrance of asshole. A lusty groan escaped Anna's lips as he began to pound energetically at her tight hole. In heat, she didn't even try to break away from his rough treatment as he forced his cock to the hilt with each thrust stretching her tight asshole to the limit. She wanted to please him, needed to. He fucked her mercilessly treating her like a common back alley whore and, his every movement declaring a dominant ownership of her body. She loved it. Her cheeks reddened in shame as she understood how quickly she'd been domesticated like a defiant dog , how powerless she'd been as her body was used in any way the Witcher desired. Each frustrating though was compounded by the thrust of the Witcher's cock in her asshole , he slammed into her , filling her in a way she had never experienced before. Her breasts heaved in the cool air night as he grabbed her hair and pulled her closer . 

'Knees. now'. 

Anna knew better then to argue. With a final powerful thrust he removed his cock and she got down on her knees. 

'Open'. 

Her lips parted and he slid his cock in with a satisfied grunt. She could taste her juices mingling with the Geralt's salty taste. Anna moaned, as the feeling of geralt’s thick cock coated with her juices twitching in her mouth brought her over the edge and any shame she felt was quickly overpowered by enormous pleasure rushing through her slim body, making her moan and her whole-body tremble. Geralt brutally pushed himslef deeper down her throat his cock erupting and throbbing and emptied his load with a content grunt. Her fingers found themselves between her legs teasing at her G-spot as his balls slapped at her chin to her satisfied moans, 'Ugh-Ahh ahgh,' as his load dripped down her thorat. 

And then he was done. Satisfied he withdrew and left her a broken heap on the forested floor. The fire had all but gone out but the embers lit a broken mess; a naked wretch, a face stained with tears salvia and cum , her body used and her finger still pleasuring herself as she watched in dismay as he gathered his things to depart. 

'No please don't leave me here ,' she pleaded desperately. 'I'll do anything, just take me with you I beg by Melitlia's holy name I am yours if you take me . 

Geralt watched her quietly then gave a small nod. 

'Dress quickly we leave at dawn.' 

He watched her scramble to dress and depart and smiled a sly smile. He released the sign of Axii he'd been holding behind his back, he wouldn't need it now. She was his , at least for the next span or so. He turned to dress himself and collect Roach from where he'd left the mare earlier in the day when he'd decided to use the girl as bait for the manticore. 

'Silly little things ', he mused to himself. 'When will they learn '.


End file.
